Nightmares
Nightmares '''are the primary monsters the Oneiro Rangers have to face. Description Nightmares are based on actual nightmares, and tend to hunt energy sources. There is a theory that they are created by a major event in a person's life, usually with some kind of metaphorical significance. The only way to confirm that one has been destroyed is if there is nothing left; any residue can re-form into the monster. The people who have created Nightmares become Somnuses. There are multiple subspecies, and those terms are the ones used to name the monster. Known Individuals Sydänkohtaus This breed of nightmare is emotional and feeds only on irregular heartbeats, sensing them in the air and ingesting those who possess them to absorb them into its own circulatory system. Without other heartbeats, its own stops dead. However, it is not very bright, ingesting objects like clocks that it mistakes for a heartbeat. The first to appear was a serpentine roller coaster which contained a full freakish carnival inside its body. It kept its victims alive adn frightened to feed itself on their sped-up heartbeats. It was destroyed by Errol tricking it into crushing itself with its own chains. Connected to it was a clown, '''Zeebo, who took care of the "food" and fought Errol hand-to-hand while the Teal Ranger was inside it. Its Somnus was Carlton Shepherd. Kissakoria A common species of Nightmare known for its speed and tracking abilities. Sova's first case involved a black and purple insect-like Kissakoria from the healing class--it possessed regenerative abilities and could multiply itself. It fed on sweat via its straw-like tongue. Sova managed to destroy one by stabbing it through one red eye, only to discover that the creature was only a child of the main body. It had a head on either end, with a blue eye and red teeth in front, vice versa in back. Another offshoot was destroyed by Glenda wielding her Oneiro Stiletto, and Sova drove the main monster and a train off a cliff into the ocean, then fought and destroyed it with his Oneiro Knife and Pistol. Its Somnus was Eddie Garland. Alusta A humanoid species of Nightmare, but their needs are always based on the Somnus. They are known for hiding, expert hunters, and never leave their lairs if they can help it. One, an inhumanly tall and thin rat monster named Boemand, was created by Somnus Susie Leto. He had glowing red eyes, two in his head and two on the ends of his two serrated tails, as well as clawed hands and humanlike teeth. Unlike previous Nightmares, he could talk, and had an almost childlike attitude. He snatched children out from under their beds and took them to his world, a twisted version of the school his Somnus attended. Inside his world was the Bogeyman in his house of fire, whom Roland freed to destroy the lair. Roland destroyed Boemand by shooting him multiple times with a spare gun in his locker. Vesi-Luonnttaa Similar to the Nightterror Vesi species, this type of Nightmare is an Oneiro Hunter. It will feed to fulfill its needs--in this case absorbing people to steal their traits and memories by injecting them with venom from stingers on its limbs. If attacked it will fight back as personally as possible, and never in the same way twice. This individual was based on water, able to travel through pipes no matter how small, and had various marine life elements--tentacles, baleen that resembled hair, green-grey scales, a turtle shell-like left arm, and so on. It took a form based on its first (known) victim, Ginger Lake, and wielded a golden broadsword that resembled a dorsal fin. It targeted Glenda Suru after she attacked it in the Nighty Night Knight Club, and later fought her in the sewers, eventually flooding Oceanside in a tidal wave. At this point it was so large that the first Oneiro Zord had to be called into action, though the Nightmare nearly defeated it before Glenda transformed it into the Tarantula Megazord and turned the tables. Its Somnus was Darren. Nukutuskoppa This Nightmare species feeds on uncertainty and the unknown, growing the more people wondered and worried about what-ifs. However, it also had fears of its own, namely claustrophobia, which kept it out of buildings most of the time. The individual in question used a fog as a kind of cocoon, drawing in people unintentionally as they got in its way. Its victims were placed in illusionary places. Initially Angelica found herself in what seemed to be an ordinary house, until she was faced with the monstrous, black-sludge-and-porcelain doll creature known as Cynthia, which she reluctantly destroyed. Afterwards she found herself with its many other victims in an insane asylum full of leeches and porcelain doll orderlies. It also used a doll to try to infiltrate Oneiro Academy, but it was destroyed quickly. It communicated with Angelica, saying that it had sworn an oath to Darkilov and accusing humans of essentially being murderous monsters. Angelica protested, and spent so long trying to talk it out of its fight that it was able to finish its transformation. Its final, united form was a humanoid body with tan-and-dirty-white skin, the image of a skull on its chest. It had a moth-like head with serrated antennae, beady black eyes, bronze tusks that looped all the way around and back down to its abdomen, and a beaked masquerade mask over its face. It possessed two sets of wings and could spit fire as well as speak. Sparing Angelica this one time in exchange for its own life, it flew away. Category:Oneiro Category:PR Monsters